


My Jolly Savior Bold

by Back_to_the_swamp



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Sad, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Back_to_the_swamp/pseuds/Back_to_the_swamp
Summary: Kit Walker takes a beating to save you from a horrible punishment from sister Mary Eunice.
Relationships: Kit Walker (American Horror Story)/Original Character(s), Kit Walker (American Horror Story)/Reader, Kit Walker (American Horror Story)/You, kit - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	My Jolly Savior Bold

The night before you had been caught stealing food. You were really starving; it had been a long week without eating because of a senseless punishment from sister Mary Eunice; she seemed to hate you very much. She had decided to punish you using her sharpest whip this time. You were sobbing and pleading when kit appeared. It was then that he swore that he had been the only one stealing the piece of bread. She probably hadn't  believe him, but she ordered guards to beat the poor boy to death anyway; and then left him alone in his cell writhing in pain.

After that, you felt very miserable and guilty; those feelings were devouring you inside. You couldn’t leave him rot in a cell, lying on his own blood, completely alone. Your heart broke just thinking about it; so the next night you decided to make him a surprise visit...

_‘‘What are you doing here? You can’t be here. If they-’’_ He tried to get up from the thin mattress, but he couldn’t. His broken rib stabbed his flesh at the first movement he made.

 _‘‘Shh shh,’_ ’ you covered his mouth with your hand _‘‘it’s okay. There's a storm outside, so sister Mary Eunice decided put a film on to reassure them.’’_

 _‘‘But the guards…’’_

_‘‘They’re busy.’’_ In fact, they were really busy, you had taken care of that. In the kitchen, an unexpected fire  had been started and soon all the guards and nurses would be trying to put it out.

 _‘‘Oh, Kit, look what they did to you… Those stupid pigs! I’m going to kill them all!’’_ You couldn’t help crying when you saw how deep his wounds were.

 _‘‘Hey, save those tears for when we're out of here,’’_ he said wiping them off your face. _‘‘I’m fine, this could be worst. At least I’m still alive. What about you, huh? Did they hurt you?’’_

_‘‘Yes, you took all the blows for me.’’_

_‘‘I’m glad to hear it, then’’_ he said smiling, trying to prevent you from crying again. You held his hands in yours and kissed them. You always felt at peace when he was around. He made Briarcliff a better place. 

_‘‘I have something for you. I stole it from doctor Arthur’s pantry.’’_ You took a sandwich wrapped in paper out of your pocket.

_‘‘You haven't learned anything, have you? You need to stop stealing or you will end badly. I mean it, Y/N.’’_

_‘‘Stealing from those pigs is not stealing, it’s justice.’’_

‘‘Yes, well, justice almost killed me last night’’ he joked, without any hint of reproach.

_‘‘Thank you Kit. thank you very much.’’_

_‘‘Thanks to you, doll; It’s chicken, my favorite so far.’’_ He took a big bite of the sandwich that you had brought him. You just stayed there, observing all his movements; wishing time would stop.

 _‘‘We’ll have a lot of time to be together,’’_ he started talking again while chewing the meat, _‘‘but I’m serious Y/N, you must leave. Now.’’_

 _‘‘That sounds like you don’t want me to be here’’_ You joked this time.

Kit laughed, _‘‘when we’re free, I won’t let you walk away from me.’’_

You smiled at him sadly. _‘‘Be good Kit Walker, stay out of trouble and they’ll let you out of this cell soon.’’_ You kissed his forehead before leaving the room in silence.

_THE END_


End file.
